1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headgear and, more particularly, to collapsible headgear, especially to collapsible headgear having a bill of protracted length providing enhanced protection from the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spectators at outdoor sporting events and participants in other outdoor activities, such as field sports and maintenance work, could benefit from wearing headgear, such as a cap or a visor, that provides enhanced protection from the sun and other elements of weather and also that can be conveniently folded so as to form its own compact, case for transport and storage. Ideally such a cap or visor would feature a protracted bill that can be folded to form the case and, when unfolded, return the cap to its original shape and appearance. Further, the ideal cap or visor could include other features that protect the wearer from sun and weather.
Headgear such as baseball caps, visors, and the like, which can be folded or collapsed into more compact forms are known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,896,218; 5,450,629; 5,845,339; and 5,903,921, to mention a few. Additionally, headgear, particularly baseball-type hats and visors with extended length or retractable bills are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,050; 0,075,898; 5,621,915; 5,689,830; 5,197,150 and D360,972.